Generally, dashboards and other data visualization environments count on user interactions to select a most appropriate visualization format for displaying data to a user. During an era of simple visualization options and limited user interactivity, presentation of the data was suboptimal, but acceptable. Also, most times, the data visualization environments require the user to define type of data representation and visual elements to be displayed on the data visualization environments. A requirement of continuous user interactivity consumes more time and requires that users have some knowledge about the data visualization environment being used.
Further, with invent of visualization options such as Data Driven Document (D3.js) and other Java script based charting libraries, number of visualization options for a dataset have increased, making trial-and-error fitting of formats to the dataset a frustrating and time-consuming exercise.